


Choices

by Rookmoon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Beelzebub Needs A Hug, Beelzebub is a big softie, Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Genderless, Kind of confessions, Other, Self-Esteem Issues, Spoilers for chapter 5, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, Writing Prompt, as a treat, some spoilers for Lilith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookmoon/pseuds/Rookmoon
Summary: You didn't think you'd be up at three in the morning comforting a crying demon that could pick you up like an unruly cat, but here you are.This is your life now.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Belphegor, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 287





	Choices

The House of Lamentation is unusually bright for a Tuesday morning. The house is quiet, as Beel eats his way through the usual breakfast foods. Something crashes, and Beel looks up with half an egg hanging out of his mouth. When his brain catches up with his eyes, the egg falls back onto the plate with a dull plop.

The sight in front of Beel is almost unbelievable. Belphie is standing in front of him, just on the other side of the room. Beel hadn’t been this close to his brother in so long.

Beel rushes forward, stumbling over his feet at the unexpected sight of his brother. The one he had been wanting to tell you about for weeks is standing there in front of him. A hand darts out to force him away from the floor to keep him upright as he stumbles forward.

Belphie steps back just before Beel can get to him, and Beel wraps him in the biggest hug he can.

It's just as good as he remembers.

Giving Belphie a hug is even better than he remembers. There’s nothing like giving a sibling you haven’t seen in a long time a rib crushing hug, and to Beel, this is all the proof he needs that Belphie is well and truly back.

Beel is sure that he’s dreaming. There’s no way this is real. He doesn’t want to know if this is a dream.

He doesn’t want it to be a dream.

There’s something different, though. Something he can’t quite put his finger on. Belphie doesn’t struggle, he just wraps his arms around Beel, and squeezes as fierce a hug as he can from his place in his twin’s arms instead of trying to get him to loosen his hold.

It’s everything Beel could want, but there's still that feeling. He looks around, and his vision shifts. He uses a trick he was taught a while ago when he notices that things are more strange than normal.

He counts his fingers. There aren’t five.

Pressure wells up within him and sticks behind his eyes as he holds this dream version of his brother ever tighter. Tears make their way down his face to soak the fabric of not-Belphie’s favorite shirt.

Something shifts, and Beel is faced with his familiar dark room. With the lights out, he can just make out the shape of his bed from the couch where he’s clutching a pillow like it’ll bring his brother back to him.

Beel stands on shaky legs, and smears the tear tracks from his face. It wouldn’t do to have you see him cry like this. He isn’t sure if anyone had, but the terrible ache in his chest was too much to bear on his own right now.

You don't like that sorrowful look he gets when he's thinking about Belphie. He can tell by the way your face tenses when you see him like that. You treat him tenderly, doing anything you can to help him, and it squeezes something tender in his chest. Maybe you would be willing to help him this time as well.

He didn’t even notice the familiar hunger gnawing at him as he approached you, tucked into his blankets like you’ve always been there. Part of him is happy that you’re so comfortable in a space that belongs to him, but part of him worries that it’s too much all at once for you.

Nevermind that you had been happy to share his room while yours is being fixed, but the reason you need somewhere to stay is because of him in the first place.

No matter who takes the blame, he feels responsible for it. He was the one who smashed the wall like it was made of soft clay, and he’s the one rooming with you until you have your own room back.

It still makes that coiled snake of guilt twist in his stomach.

He doesn’t want to wake you, but the idea of slipping into bed to cuddle with you like those daydreams he gets in quiet afternoons is tempting, but even so, it doesn’t sit well with him. Not without your permission.

So, Beel shakes your shoulder, waiting until your fuzzy mumbling gives way to you opening your eyes. You rub sleep from them, and sit up.

“Beel? What are you doing? What time is it?”

“Can I ask you for a favor?” He asks, fidgeting in a way that hints at something bigger.

“Can it wait till morning?” You grumble, having spotted his clock showing that it was three twelve in the morning. You flop back down onto his bed, and pull the blanket around you until you're warm and comfortable.

You look very comfortable to Beel, but he's already gone this far. He may as well go through with it.

“It’s important.” He clings to the thought of having help tonight. Somehow, it's easier than facing this night alone, awake in the too quiet room that he shared with Belphie. Those dreams usually keep him up for the rest of the night anyways. He'd at least like to feel less alone.

“If it’s food, then you can go get it, right?” you say, sleep weighing down annoyance in your voice.

“It’s… not food. I was wondering if I could hold your hand tonight.”

That gets you looking up at him again. You shove the blanket out of the way with more zeal than you've shown all week, and raise yourself closer to his level, even though you’re keeling on his bed and bracing yourself on his shoulders.

“Beel, what happened?” Your demand is soft, but he can still hear the biting steel behind your words and soothing tone.

“It’s nothing…”

“If it’s got you acting like this, it’s not nothing.” You say, sitting back down and scooting over to give him room. You pause, and he can see the thoughts running through your head. You sigh. “You don’t have to tell me, but I’m here if you need me.”

Beelzebub breaks at those words. He can barely contain the sob that wrenches itself from his throat.

You reach for him, and he falls into his familiar blankets, and the comfort of your arms.

You shush him gently, humming and rubbing comforting circles onto his back. You treat him like glass, even though he’s so much bigger than you. It makes something small and warm grow in his chest where that cold stone of missing Belphie lives.

It’s still there, but you help. Nevermind the fact that your is much more than what he asked you for, you're there and you help.

Beel doesn’t know how, and he doesn’t know why, but you do. That’s all he knows, and right now, it’s all that matters.

Beel calms down in your grasp, and you gently wipe the tears from his face as he lays there, curling in against you, wanting to hold you tight like he was with his brother in that dream. That happy dream that shouldn’t have him crying like this.

“Beel, what happened?” This time, your voice is soft. Too soft to refuse.

So he tells you.

“My brother is gone. He’s in the human world, and I miss him so much it hurts.” He starts, trying to drive off the growing urge to cry more. His pillow is already soaked. “He wanted to stay here, but he was sent away. I couldn’t help him. He should be here with the rest of us, but he’s not. I couldn’t protect him. Just like before.”

Beel trails off, and in the dim light you can just make out the look on his face. He can see it in the way your eyes widen.

“That wasn’t your choice, Beel.” You stroke his face, and tug yourself closer to slot him into a better hug. “You did everything you could.”

“...You weren’t there.” He says.

“I don’t have to be there. I know you would never do anything but your best for your family.” You hold him close, and let your fingers wander through his hair while keeping your other hand rubbing those slow, comforting circles into his back.

There are so many things Beel wants to say. He doesn’t know the words for most of them, but he tries anyway.

“Sometimes, I worry…” He hiccups. “...if I’ll be able to protect you when… When you need me.” Beel wraps his arms around you, letting you take him and his burdens, if only because he’s not strong right now.

Something about talking to you so late at night does things to him. It turns him into this mess where all his insecurities come pouring out of him, and he couldn’t stop it if he tried. It’s like trying to stop a flood with a single bag of sand.

And you’re there for him. You lay next to him and comfort him through all of it, just like he hoped you would.

Then, before he can stop it, the thing he’s kept in the furthest corners of his mind springs out of his mouth. “What if you choose someone else? Someone better than me? Any of my brothers would be a good fit for you, yet you spend so much time with me. You let me take up your space, and I don’t know why.”

You stop your gentle movements, and Beelzebub panic surges forward. He shouldn’t have said that. Not at all. He never should have said that to you. He sees your eyes widen, and looks away in shame.

“Beelzebub. Please, look at me.”

He doesn’t, and you don’t try to force him even though he knows that's what you want.  
“Beel, there’s something you should know. I haven’t told anyone, but it’s about time I said something. When it comes down to it, I’ve already made my choice.”

That gets Beel’s eyes looking right at you, with all of their sorrows, and buried fears.

You smile at him, and continue. “I’ll choose you. And I’ll choose you, over and over and over. Without pause, without a doubt, in a heartbeat. I’ll keep choosing you.”

He hides his face, and you take advantage to shift so that he’s closer. Your legs are hooked over his thighs as he curls closer until you're just about sitting on his lap while still laying down.

“I don’t understand why. I don’t have anything to offer you. I’m only a glutton, and that’s it.” Beel says, his voice barely above a whisper.

It’s still enough to light rage in your chest. Your knee jerk reaction is a violent ‘NO’, but that’s not what Beel needs right now. You take a deep breath, and think for a second. The easiest way to do this is to be soft about it.

“That’s not all you are. You’re kind, and thoughtful, and I have stories to prove it.”

“Really?” He can’t hide his disbelief at the thought of him having redeeming qualities.

“Yeah. Like that time you shared your sandwich with me at lunch last month, even though your stomach was growling for the last hour and a half, and all because I left my wallet here on accident.”

“But food is important. You didn’t have anything, and I know you missed breakfast to be on time. Besides, I wanted to eat it with you.”

“Exactly, and you don’t share food, Beel. That’s why it matters so much to me.” You stroke a hand over his head, and he leans in.

“You’re so kind. You have a heart of gold behind that black hole of a stomach you’ve got there.” You laugh, as you pat the constantly grumbling tummy. Beel feels his face heat up.

“That’s because when I’m with you, being hungry isn’t so bad.”

Beel can tell that you don’t exactly know how to respond to that. Your face is a mixture of flattery and confusion.

“That actually makes sense.” You yawn, “wanna just sleep here tonight?”

He nods.

"Ok. I hope that helped."

Beel looks up at you, and smiles. “That made me feel better. Thanks.”

The two of you fall asleep like that. Cuddled together, and more comfortable than either of you have been in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Beel feels so insecure in cannon I just wanna squish him with all the affection ok?


End file.
